


Got me caught up (and frustrated in love.)

by GuestTrash



Series: Bemily Week 2019 [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bemily Week Day 2, F/F, Secret dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuestTrash/pseuds/GuestTrash
Summary: Little brushes of skin on skin and soft smiles across the quad. That quickly led to late nights on the roof and dancing in the kitchen when they were sure they were alone.





	Got me caught up (and frustrated in love.)

Little brushes of skin on skin and soft smiles across the quad. That quickly led to late nights on the roof and dancing in the kitchen when they were sure they were alone.

 

If it were anyone else asking for her to dance to _That's_ _What's_ _Up_ by _Edward_ _Sharpe_ _and_ _the_ _Magnetic_ _Zeros_ Beca would not hesitate in saying no, adamant that she doesn't dance. But it was Emily... Emily who smiled goofily as she spun Beca under her arm and then confidently stretched Beca's arm up, ducking under and laughing as she does.

 

Maybe Beca wasn't much of a romantic, but she wanted to be. For her. She wanted to do all this stuff Emily wanted to do, she wanted to enjoy them and one day, and many days after, give Emily flowers just because.

 

It happened the 136th day of Beca texting good morning, the 136th day of Emily having her hot chocolate ready in the morning and giving a fond smile as Beca reminds her for the 136th time that she doesn't have to... the 136th time of wanting to let Emily know the extent of her love. That it wasn't the same way that she told Chloe that she loved her. That it was different.

 

They kissed. By accident, at first, but the second time wasn't, probably, and Beca knew the third was deliberate because of their force into it.

 

They were sat on the sofa, finished watching Wonder and Emily was tear filled, wiping at her eyes to force them away, and she smiles over at Beca who rolls her eyes fondly and gently rubs her sleeve of her, Emilys, sweater and catches the dampness and it's then that she realised how close they were and she's not sure who leaned in first (it was definitely her), but they kissed. Emily laughed, and they kissed again, and the third time Beca was swinging onto Emilys lap with joy in her smile as their teeth clatter messily and soon Emily has her hand on Beca's cheek and gently pushes her away, a whisper of _I_ _love_ _you_ on her mind but not on the tip of her tongue, not yet.

 

They slept with Emilys head on Beca's lap, a multitude of blankets over them, and that's how Chloe found them, waking them at four in the morning, getting a glass of water, and ushering them to bed, Emily staying in the spare bed in Stacie's room.

 

Beca quickly pecked the girls lips at Stacie's door, taking quick, large, steps to her own and stumbling in. When she clambers into bed she notices her phone lighting up and when it shows as the only girl her mind could be on right now she can't help the smile.

 

 **FROM** : **Emily [4:13]**

 **So, this** **is** **exclusive, right?**

 

**Like, it has been for awhile, right? Or is that one sided on my part?**

 

 

 **TO** : **Emily [4:13]**

**definitely not just a you thing**

 

Emily messages back with a few exclamation marks, some smiley faces and then an arrow heart.

 

Beca feels her chest warm and rolls her eyes fondly, tensing ever so slightly when Fat Amy's snores stop, she hears the others bed move, and then the snores begin again.

 

 **TO** : **Emily [4:15]**

**sweet dreams, loser x**

Inthe morning, Beca stumbles downstairs, laptop in her backpack, helix piercing being clipped into her ear and when she turns into the kitchen Emily is leaning against a counter, scrolling through her phone and two steaming mugs next to her.

 

Beca leans against the door frame and watches the girl with a gentle smile, she watches as her top slides down the left shoulder, a black bra strap visible and black shorts making her legs appear longer than ever.

 

"Morning, Bec. You're staring." Emily breaks her thoughts and Beca feels her heart just inflate at the sight of the girl with a small smile on her face, reaching for the mugs and holding one out.

 

Beca bounds towards the girl, taking the mug in her hands and reaching on the tips of her toes to press a firm kiss on Emily's lips, being sure to pull away with a slight smug smile, taking the mug and taking a sip of the overly sweet drink.

 

"So.. are we going to talk about.. this?" Emily asks Beca and Beca merely takes a gulp of the drink and swirls the mug.

 

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" She eventually says, after a long pause and Emily nods eagerly. With a promise of the date being that night and that Beca would pick her up from her dorm, Beca finished the drink, letting Emily kiss her before she turns and leaves for Residual Heat.

 

That's how it carried on- occasionally they'd arrange dates, and they'd kiss, a lot, and now there was a whole new meaning to their dancing in the kitchen or their falling asleep at one in the morning together in the living room.

 

Sometimes they'd be found out, mainly at parties when Beca was a little more drunk than necessary and Emily was unable to push the girl away when she'd nuzzle in. But neither seemed to mind when someone would bring it up in the morning, teasing Beca who would moodily shrug it off and wink at Emily after ignoring the Bellas.

 

At one point Emily almost broke when Beca sung along to _Kiss_ _Me_ by _Sixpence_ _None_ _the_ _Richer_ and made eye contact with the girl, her voice soft and sweet and a happy look graced over and Emily wanted nothing more than to kiss her right then and there in the Bellas auditorium when the others were sitting amongst the chairs. But Emily fought the feeling and pressed an extra hard kiss against the girls lips when they were alone and everyone had cleared out. Beca only hummed the song more often when they were with the Bellas, knowing the kiss she'd get later and they were alone.

 

It got harder as practices went on and Beca would play small tunes on the piano and at one point she'd play the beginnings of _Are_ _you_ _Ready_ _for_ _Love_ by _Elton_ _John_ and Emily would find herself falling even more, even when Fat Amy would call Beca out on playing love songs more often and Beca would respond with a rendition of _Crazy_ _Little_ _Thing_ _Called_ _Love_ instead of using words and Fat Amy would confusedly walk away. Beca only ignoring the others words about it and seeming even more lost in the music.

 

Emily was in love. She was, it couldn't be argued anymore, especially when Beca would shoot small smiles and blow kisses and indulge in romcoms at the movies for her. Beca who would read her the chapter in her textbook when she was too tired to see straight and Beca who would always be sober if Emily were to drink a drop. There was no way for her to not be in love with Beca.

 

So she said it first. On their 47th day of being officially in a relationship. Beca grinned widely and kissed her deeply, returning the words against lips and then letting go of her hips Beca pulled away and took a couple steps back, fist pumping with the biggest exclamation of She loves me! And Emily can't help but smile and take the scene in.

 

"You're such a dork." and Beca shakes her head at Emily in disbelief and steps back over, kissing her cheek.

 

"I love you." Beca responds.

 

Very quickly, the love songs are more regular and Beca genuinely seems happier and more excited to get back from god knows where she goes and Emily keeps falling deeper and deeper.

 

Even those nights when Beca was extra stressed and would snap, Emily falls deeper because Beca lets her in. Let's her into the room to see her rubbing her eyes and sitting strained on her desk chair and lets her place her hands on Beca's shoulders and gently press in.

 

"I'm so sorry." Beca would mumble and she sounds so tired that it pains Emily to see and Emily only shakes it off. "I shouldn't have spoken to you, or the others, like that." She sounds as though she's ready to cry and Emily gently turns the chair around and slowly leads Beca's head to her stomach, wrapping her arms around her as Beca clings to the material of her T-shirt.

 

"Please tell me what's wrong, Bec." Emily whispers softly, chest aching painfully when she feels a slight wetness settle into the material.

 

Once Beca is done crying she tells Emily. About the internship, about her boss... about her stress being out the roof between Bellas, Chloe, and her boss not appreciating her enough and Emily finally finished combing the girls hair and leaned enough to press a kiss against the top of her head and pulled her up, off the seat.

 

"Would you like to bake some cookies?" Emily responds with and something inside Beca repairs and a smile, a tired one, but a smile graced her face as she wipes at her face and nods.

 

"Let me change, and I'll meet you down there." Beca whispers, voice gravelly from her tears but Emily nods, kissing the girl in the safety of the bedroom.

 

Emily thinks she can handle just their relationship being her and Beca.


End file.
